


Morning Coffee

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee in the morning, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru has to work a morning shift with Kuro.





	Morning Coffee

“I said it’s okay, Lily. Just stay home and take care of Misono. I hope his cold isn’t too bad. Call me if you need my help after my shift end.” Mahiru held his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he searched through his bag for the café’s key. Usually, Lily would be the one to open up the café in the morning but Mahiru volunteered to take over his shift when Misono became sick.

After Mahiru found his keys, he ended the call with Lily. He was surprised when he found that the front door was unlocked. His brows furrowed and he cautiously opened the door. He wanted to be careful if someone had broken into the café and they were still inside. Mahiru peered inside and saw that it was dark and quiet. Everything seemed to be undisturbed so Mahiru walked inside.

He quickly discovered why the café was unlocked. In the lounge area, he found Kuro sleeping on the couch. They were co-workers but he only had a few shifts with Kuro. He guessed that Kuro didn’t lock up the previous night and slept in the café. He had to be the laziest person he knew and Mahiru didn’t know how he wasn’t fired yet. The Servamps owned the café so he assumed that was the reason.

He was sleeping so deeply that he didn’t stir when Mahiru adjusted the blanket over him. The expression he had while he slept was tranquil and Mahiru wondered what he was dreaming about. He would often have a bored expression whenever they worked together. Mahiru decided not to wake Kuro and prepare everything by himself. He didn’t turn on the lights because he didn’t want to disturb Kuro.

There was still an hour until they opened but it would be difficult to do everything alone. Mahiru went into the tiny kitchen to make fresh pastries for the day. He loved baking and hummed as he worked. The café already prepared the batter and dough for the pastries so he only needed to put them in the oven. He set the timer and went to count the money in the register.

“ _I wanna wrap you up; wanna kiss your lips._ ” Mahiru sang softly to himself because the café felt too quiet. He lived alone most of his life but he never liked the sound of silence. He was careful not to be too loud and wake Kuro though. “ _I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever._ ”

“Forever is a long time. Shouldn’t you buy me coffee before you start planning our future?” Mahiru was taken aback by the voice and realized that he suddenly had an audience. He looked towards the lounge area and there was Kuro. He sat up and stretched his stiff limbs. His shirt rose slightly and Mahiru could see his toned stomach. He quickly turned away so he wouldn’t see the blush on his face.

“I see that you’re finally up, Kuro. Do you have a habit out of sleeping here overnight? If you’re going to crash here, at least lock the door. Someone could’ve come in and attacked you or worse.” Mahiru hid his flustered feelings beneath anger. He began to wipe the counter. “I’m covering Lily’s shift today because he has to take care of Misono.”

“Can’t deal.” He groaned. Mahiru was a double-edged sword to him. He was a responsible and diligent person so he didn’t need to worry much whenever they worked together. On the other hand, Mahiru never hesitated to lecture him for being lazy. “I had a late shift last night and I didn’t want to drive home when I had a morning shift the next day. Don’t worry, I brought a change of clothes.”

“A couch is no place to sleep, Kuro. There was a simple solution. If you were too lazy to drive, you could’ve asked someone to drop you off at your house.” Mahiru pointed out but Kuro shrugged in answer. “I don’t live too far from the café so just call me next time you need a ride. Do you have my number? I can give it to after our shift is over.”

“You’re kind to a fault, aren’t you? I can’t remember a single time you said ‘no’ to a person. If you keep overworking yourself, it’ll be troublesome for both of us. I’ll get the coffee started for you.” He said and turned on the coffee machine. Mahiru smiled softly to himself. He was being considerate and his kindness touched him.

Together, they prepared for the morning rush. Kuro wasn’t a morning person but he found that they were more fun with Mahiru. The smell of coffee and sweets filled the café. Mahiru pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven and smiled proudly. He placed the tray next to the muffins on the counter. “Kuro, can you put the muffins in the display case while I cool these cookies?”

“Only if I get a cookie as payment.” Kuro reached around him and tried to steal one. He winced when he found that they were hotter than he thought they would be. He pulled his hand back and he was glad that he didn’t burn himself. Mahiru caught his hand and pulled him to the sink. He continued to hold his hand as he rinsed it under cold water.

“I told you that I needed to cool those cookies but you grabbed one anyways! You’re not a kid so you should know better than that.” He lightly chastised him. Kuro knew that he was more worried than angry from his expression. His hands were gentle as he gently dried his hand with a towel and inspected the burn. He brought his fingers closer to him and lightly blew on them.

Mahiru smiled and patted his hand. “It doesn’t look like you have a burn but don’t try something like that again. You scared me, Kuro. Next time— Your face is bright red. Does it hurt?”

“You don’t need to fret over me.” Kuro knew that he was only being kind but standing so close to Mahiru made him shy. He thought Mahiru was cute and sweet but he didn’t think he had a chance with him. He tried to ignore his growing crush and said, “It would’ve been cool if I got a battle scar or something.”

“No, that would be far from cool. We should get back to work.” Mahiru let go of his hand and grabbed the tray again. He placed the muffins carefully in the display case. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the time. They were able to finish early and they had ten minutes to spare. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to prepare everything so quickly without him. He decided that Kuro deserved a little reward.

Mahiru walked to Kuro and tapped his shoulder. “How about we sit down and have breakfast before we open the café? You deserve a treat. I just need to cool those cookies so sit down and eat first.”

He disappeared into the kitchen after Kuro nodded. The morning rush could be stressful so he wanted to relax and have a nice talk with Kuro before the customers came. Mahiru filled two plates with cookies. He placed one on display and then he took the other one to Kuro. With a bright smile, Mahiru sat across the table from Kuro. “Here you go. I made a lot so Lily won’t know that we sneaked some treats.”

“Employees are allowed to help themselves to drinks and food. This is my family’s café so I don’t worry about getting in trouble. I made you a latte. I didn’t know what you prefer so I kept it simple.” Kuro handed a cup to Mahiru. His brown eyes widened when he saw the latte art. He didn’t think a cup of coffee would make Mahiru so happy but the smile on his face was stunning.

“This cat is adorable, Kuro! I never knew that you can make latte art like this.” Mahiru beamed. He took out his phone to snap a picture of the cat. It was almost a shame to disturb the fragile image. He went through the trouble to make him coffee so he took a sip. The taste was simple and comforting, just like the man that made it. “Simple is best. Thank you, Kuro.”

“These cookies are pretty good too. Lily said that you were the one that suggested we change the recipe.” Kuro already ate half the cookies on the plate and he reached for another one. His compliment made warmth spread through his chest. Mahiru took another sip of his coffee to hide his love-struck smile.

“I’ll make you more cookies if you teach me how to make latte art. I only want to know how to make simple things like hearts and stars so it won’t be too much trouble.” He reached across the table and took Kuro’s hand. “Please?”

How could anyone say no to his large, fawn eyes? Kuro sighed and nodded. “I guess I can teach you the next time we have a morning shift together. Do you want to make a heart for your girlfriend?”

“I’m not in a relationship.” He shook his head. Kuro tried to hide how relieved he was to hear that. “I would like to make coffee for my partner when I get into a long-term relationship. Even as a morning person, I know getting up early can be challenging. A sweet surprise like a heart in a cup of coffee would be nice. This cat sure made my morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think either Kuro or Mahiru is a coffee person but I wanted to make this short AU


End file.
